Project Summary_Abstract of Capacity Building Core In the Capacity-building Core, we propose to use science-based methods and information to build sustainable capacity for conducting mental health implementation research and informing mental health policies and programs in Latin America. The Capacity-Building Core has the following Specific Aims: Aim a: Establish resources and an infrastructure to aid Colombia and its regional partners of Chile and Peru to build capacity for mental health implementation research. To accomplish this goal, we will (1) Conduct a growing number of trainings in mental health over the five year project period in Colombia (as our primary hub) as well as Chile and Peru (as secondary hubs); (2) Conduct trainings in research methods in Colombia as well as Chile and Peru; (3) Establish and expand a multi-institutional, multi-state, and multi- country learning collaborative (to promote shared learning across a broad community); (4) Transfer ownership/responsibility for data tracking/outcomes reporting from Dartmouth to Pontificia Universidad Javeriana; (5) Co-Create publications and presentations with a broad array of project stakeholders; (6) Establish an integrated data management system as an infrastructure for use among Latin American stakeholders, and (7) Expand Connectivity (via expanded WiFi, computer hardware, routers). We will additionally collaborate with a team of NIMH-supported researchers evaluating mobile technology interventions in other regions of Latin America, including Brazil, Guatemala and Ecuador, as part of a research capacity- building collaborative to promote shared learning about best practices in implementation in Latin America and optimal approaches for iterating, refining, and scaling the implementation model over time. Aim b: Build Sustainable Capacity to use science-based methods and information for developing mental health policies and programs. We will engage a governmental/multilateral organization advisory board in Latin America [including members of PAHO/WHO, the Ministry of Health in Colombia, the Ministry of Communication and Information Technology in Colombia] intended to ensure the intervention model is grounded in mental health policy and that the resulting data and lessons learned from the project inform the evolution of mental health policy over time across Latin America. We will expand our partnership with the World Bank to promote political commitment, broad social engagement and international support to make mental health an integral part of health and societal well-being globally. We will also establish an industry advisory board to inform the implementation and scientific conduct of the proposed project. This board, composed of health insurance companies in Latin America, is intended to help ensure that the intervention model is meaningful (e.g., in light of payer and regulatory considerations) and to facilitate a potential hand-off of this translational approach to the private sector if the results support its translational effectiveness.